Seguridad
by Chamuco Azul
Summary: Ben se siente torturado por la imagen de su esposa con Luke ¿Celos o algo más?
1. Celos

Ben imaginó la cama que compartía con su esposa rechinando rítmicamente. Sobre ella imaginó a su esposa siendo poseída por Luke. Imaginó cada beso, la fricción de sus cuerpos y el roce de sus pieles. Imagino cada embestida que el afroamericano guardia le daba a su esposa.


	2. Deseo

-(…) ¿Y tú si? La llamaste una perra y una loca, y en los últimos 5 minutos es tu esposa…- La boca de Luke fue bloqueada por los labios de Ben.

Luke rápidamente lo apartó arrojándolo lejos y limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano.

-Lo siento, lo siento- Dijo Ben desde el sillón en el que había caído. –Es sólo que he tenido tantos problemas y me llené de rabia al imaginarte con mi esposa-

Luke lo miraba con asco ya rabia. No había disculpa para lo que Ben había hecho.

-Me das asco- Dijo Luke antes de lanzarle un escupitajo en la cara a Ben. Avanzó decidió a la puerta de salida pero justo cuando llego a ella escuchó, lejos, tras de él los sollozos de Ben. Dudo por un momento, no quería regresar a esa extraña situación pero se sentía con la obligación moral de no dejar solo a Ben. Dio la vuelta y regresó con Ben.

Ben no se había movido sentado en el sofá, sus lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Luke no pudo identificar lo que sintió al ver a aquel hombre fuerte llorando como un niño, pero se sintió sumamente conmovido. Apenas notó Ben que Luke había regresado, se apresuró a limpiarse las mejillas para o ser visto.

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?- Preguntó Luke a Ben.

\- No- sentenció Ben – Por favor, te pido que olvides lo que acaba de pasar- dijo apenado mientras intentaba ocultar su mirada en el piso.

-No pasó nada- dijo Luke.

Luke estiro su mano derecha a Ben, este contrariado tomó su mano. Luke le ayudo a levantarse para posteriormente abrazarlo.

-Tranquilo. Es sólo una racha, todos estos problemas ya pasaran- dijo Luke en el oído de Ben.

Ben se sintió tan reconfortado entre los brazos de Luke que comenzó a llorar de nuevo, hundiendo su cara en el hombro de este. Luke respondió pasando su mano por su espalda intentando consolarlo. Así se quedaron por más tiempo de lo socialmente aceptado, ninguno de los dos se incomodo, más bien se sintieron confortados. Bajo de sus pantalones algo comenzó a crecer.

Ben se separó temiendo incomodar a Luke, pero este no lo dejó ir tomándolo de los brazos. Se miraron a los ojos. Ben tenía la sensación de que esta situación era una invitación de Luke para besarlo, pero se paralizó ante la duda. El tiempo pasó y Luke no lo soltaba, así que Ben se animó y lentamente acercó sus labios a los de Luke. Sus labios lentamente comenzaron el reconocimiento de aquella boca. Sin embargo Ben se extraño porque Luke no respondía al beso pero tampoco se alejaba de él, así que Ben prefirió alejarse para terminar con el beso. Pero Luke no dejó que se fuera y esta vez fue él el que se acercó a los labios de Ben, besándolo apasionadamente. Ben respondió tomando la cabeza de Luke por las mejillas para no dejarlo escapar. En poco tiempo ese beso se volvió una lucha de lenguas.

Luke se separó para levantar rápidamente la playera negra de Ben dejando al descubierto su musculoso cuerpo para luego desaparecer la camisa de su uniforme. Todavía no había acabado Luke cuando Ben ya estaba quitándole la playera que llevaba debajo. Tan pronto estuvo descubierto el torso de Luke, Ben se arrojó a recorrer aquellos músculos como si un helado de chocolate se tratara. Ben continuó desasiendo la hebilla del pantalón del guardia de seguridad para rápidamente dejarlo desnudo con su descomunal miembro al aire. Ben continuó con la ropa que le quedaba quedando igualmente desnudo. Sin esperar más tiempo Luke se abalanzó sobre Ben, terminando los dos acostados en el piso, besándose uno frente al otro con sus piernas entrelazadas, mientras que con sus manos recorrían el cuerpo del otro.

Hubo un momento en el que Luke no pudo resistirse más tiempo y se movió para colocarse entre las piernas de Ben. Este puso cara de sorpresa, su imaginación no había llegado hasta este momento y dudó por un momento si era lo que quería. Pero prefirió dejarse llevar, total, que es lo peor que podía pasar.

-¿Tienes condones?- susurró Luke en la boca de Ben.

-Si, arriba junto a mi cama- contestó Ben.

-No hay tiempo- contestó Luke después desconsiderar ir por uno.

Entonces Luke escupió en su mano para lubricar lo más posible la entrada de Ben, volvió a repetir la operación esta vez para lubricar su propio eje. Se acomodo elevando la cadera de Ben, colocando sus piernas en sus hombros para poner su miembro en la entrada de este. Ben intentó mantener la calma cuando la cabeza del miembro de Luke comenzó a hacerse camino. Luke avanzó un poco y luego se retiró lubricarse con más saliva, repitiendo la operación varias veces hasta alcanzar completamente la profundidad de Ben. Rodeando el orificio de Ben con su vello púbico y sus testículos. Luke esperó un momento para que se acostumbrar Ben, aprovechando para explorar su boca con su lengua.

\- Sigue adelante- ordenó impaciente Ben.

Luke obedeció lentamente saliendo de Ben para luego, con la misma lentitud volverse a introducir en él. Ben se sentía desgarrarse con cada vaivén pero la verdad es que estaba disfrutando cada recorrido que hacia la descomunal herramienta de Luke. Cuando consideró adecuado fue aumentando la velocidad y la intensidad de las estocadas, sujetándose fuertemente de las caderas de Ben intentando mantener el equilibrio. Después de un rato Luke explotó en el interior de Ben.

Luke se levantó y comenzó a vestirse de nuevo. Mientras Ben tomó su propio miembro para estimularse. Una vez vestido, Luke salió de la casa sin decir mayores explicaciones, dejando a Ben solo en el piso. En breve Ben explotó quedándose cansado sobre el piso.


End file.
